


Судьба и драконы

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Принц совсем не из тех, с кем Мерлин может позволить себе сблизиться.





	Судьба и драконы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny and Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971153) by [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon). 



> Написано для команды WTF Merlin BBC 2015.

Мысль пронзает Мерлина, подобно мечу бандита в нежданной атаке:  _он идеален_. Все в нем идеально, даже то, что его зубы слегка искривлены, а адамово яблоко слишком высоко. От высокомерного тона у Мерлина мурашки бегут по телу — и он не может оставить вызов без ответа.  
  
Все внутри него бурлит от эмоций, которые будит в нем этот мужчина; все то, что раньше было ненавистно, теперь манит. Это неизбежно: сердце Мерлина колотится, как безумное, взгляд мечется в попытке вобрать его всего, и даже поражение было бы не столь горьким, когда б не последние слова:  
  
— Я его сын. Артур.  
  
Этого не должно было случиться - и от этой мысли больнее, чем от выкрученной руки. Принц совсем не из тех, с кем Мерлин может позволить себе сблизиться.  
  
Поэтому, когда великий дракон заводит речь о судьбе, все существо Мерлина восстает против этой мысли. Он не может согласиться на это, Артур никогда не станет для него чуть менее идеальным. Мерлин не готов провести всю жизнь в попытках вылепить из него кого-то лучшего, не хочет мириться с сердечной болью от возможности видеть его каждый день и знать, что между ними никогда ничего не будет.  
  
У него не получается уйти от следующей стычки, хотя он и понимает, что нужно бы. Но Мерлин еще достаточно молод, чтобы пытаться противостоять судьбе. Все, чего он хочет, — это забыться еще разок, прежде чем окончательно принять невозможность большего. Им придется разойтись по разным дорогам, уводящим обоих все дальше от той единственной, что привела бы их в объятья друг друга.  
  
Когда король провозглашает его слугой Артура, он понимает, что обречен.  
  
Он больше не может противиться ни судьбе, ни драконам, ни любви, что определит всю его жизнь.

 

 

Конец


End file.
